Renji's First Time
by Thaurn
Summary: Renji rides the bus for the first time in his life, but it's not what he expected it would be like. Yaoi Renji x Ichigo SMUT
1. The Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: Alright, this is my first time writing fan fiction, not to mention SMUT! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I wrote this on a whim. This one shot is inspired by a drawing I have in mind, which is on standby for the time being. I'll try to post it on my DA account as soon as school permits. WAAAHH!! On with the show! (Italics are the character's thoughts)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Renji's first time-

Ichigo landed on a rooftop, panting from the battle that just ended moments earlier with a couple of Hollows. Renji soon followed next to Ichigo on the rooftop. It was now dark out, but not late enough to go rest.

"Those freaking Hollows are starting to piss me off", said an annoyed Renji.

"I know what ya mean", said Ichigo looking out at the city with concern in his eyes.

"Why are they suddenly swarming the city in higher numbers?"

"I guess Aizen has something to do with it."

Ichigo's brows furrowed. A part of him hated that so many people were in danger because of the increasing number of Hollows. However, he always did enjoy a good battle alongside his longtime crush Abarai Renji. Suddenly a smile crept onto Ichigo's face. He always kept his feelings secret; afraid of how the other might react. But Ichigo was starting to get impatient. He needed Renji to know how he felt.

Renji looked over at the now smiling Ichigo. _What the hell is he smiling about?_ Renji pondered this as he begun to stretch his arms above his head, cramped up from the previous battle.

Ichigo glanced over as Renji stretched. _Goddamnit that's hot. _The little skin that can be seen at Renji's neckline from the slightly opened kimono (A/N: I forgot what the uniform terminology is in Japanese, sorry) glistened with sweat. Ichigo licked his lips, wanting to lick that sweat off with his tongue. _God I wanna jump him right now and do him into the roof. _

Renji took no notice of what Ichigo was doing. He bent down to stretch his back, giving Ichigo a view of his backside.

_What the fuck? Does he know what he's doing to me?_ Ichigo thought, slightly agitated. Heat was starting to form in his groin. Ichigo closed his eyes shut. _Shit shit, think non-sexy thoughts, thinking non-sexy thoughts. _

Renji straightened back up, brows furrowed as he noticed something down on one of the streets.

Ichigo opened his eyes only to see that his crush was not bent over anymore. Slightly disappointed, Ichigo stepped up beside Renji, curious to know what Renji was looking at.

Renji pointed with his finger towards the street he was looking at.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That, you baka."

"Don't call me that, asshole. I can't just guess what the fuck you're pointing at."

Sometimes Ichigo couldn't help but get mad at Renji. Anyway, it was fun having a row with the Red head. It took off some built up frustration. Like the frustration building inside his groin.

Ichigo looked more carefully at what Renji was pointing at.

"Look it's getting away", said Renji.

"What is?"

"That thing that's moving over there. That big metal thing on wheels."

"OH! You mean the bus??"

"I dunno what it's called, baka."

"You mean to tell me you've never been on one?"

"Nope."

Ichigo looked over at the Red head. A smirk spread on his face.

"Let's go on it then."

"How?"

"C'mon."

Ichigo grabbed Renji's arm and pulled forward. Renji flinched at the skin contact, shivers running down his body, but Ichigo did not notice.

Ichigo led Renji down the street, letting go of the Red head when they reached the bus's next stop. Ichigo remembered that they were still in shinigami form, so the bus driver would not be able to see them. Luckily, there was someone else at the stop that was waiting for the bus. The two shinigami would have to jump in right after the person got into the bus.

"Ok Renji, when I say so, we are gonna walk in. We have to do it fast because the driver is gonna close the door after this guy gets in."

"Alright", said Renji, feeling a bit nervous about the whole ordeal.

The bus stopped and the man at the stop walked in. Luckily he didn't have a bus pass, so the man was counting his money to put into the machine for access to the bus.

"Quick, let's get in."

Ichigo grabbed Renji's arm once again and pushed him into the bus, careful not to hit the man counting his change in front of him. _Wow this guy is taking his time counting his cash. _Ichigo glanced over at the now annoyed bus driver. Chuckling, Ichigo led Renji carefully towards the back of the bus where no one was sitting. The bus was pretty much empty because not many people took the bus at this hour. Ichigo glanced over at the few people in the bus, making sure no one had special powers that would enable them to see the shinigami who walked into the bus without paying.

"Let's sit here."

Renji sat down next to the window, sandwiched between it and Ichigo. The bus, at last, drove off, after the bus driver told the man to hurry up.

Ichigo sat comfortably, loving that he can be this close to Renji, having the excuse that the bus seats are so damn close to each other.

When the bus hit a pothole, Renji flew up onto his feet. He stood there looking worried.

"What the fuck was that!?"

"Relax, it was a hole in the road. The city really needs to fix those. Sit back down."

Ichigo right arm crossed over Renji's lower chest in an attempt to bring him back down to his seat. When Renji sat down, he looked over at Ichigo who still had his arm around Renji and whose face was dangerously close to his own. He could feel the hot breath coming out of Ichigo's slightly parted lips.

Renji lost it. Deep eyes were penetrating his own, sending him into a mesmerized trance. They gazed at each other, half noticing that their heads were moving closer. Renji took initiative and leaned over further, brushing his lips against Ichigo's soft ones. Ichigo eyes widened in surprises, but soon fell limp as he felt a tongue brush against his lower lip. He granted access with a moan escaping his parted lips.

Renji's stomach did a flip flop as he heard Ichigo's moan escape his lips. He never knew that Ichigo felt this way. The Red head was now excited, knowing that Ichigo was ok with what was happening.

Ichigo's arm around Renji's waist tightened its grip, trying to pull Renji closer. Their kiss went from steady and slow, to faster and more passionate. Renji turned his hips towards Ichigo, so he can face him properly. One leg rested on the seat when Ichigo scooted over. He raised one hand into Ichigo's spiked orange hair and another on Ichigo's neck, a thumb brushing Ichigo's jaw line. Ichigo pressed forward, making Renji lean against the window of the bus. Bruised lips continued their assault, tongues battling for domination.

Ichigo explored Renji's hot cavern as much as he could, wanting to know every bit of his lover as he could. His tongue felt teeth, gum and hot wet flesh.

Another moaned escaped Ichigo's mouth as his arousal brushed against Renji. Said Red head went berserk at the sounds the other shinigami was making, not to mention the feeling of a hardened member against his thigh.

"I-Ichigooo."

Ichigo suddenly pulled away, a sinister grin playing at his lips.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo flew back in for the attack. He dove into Renji's neck, placing hot kisses on every inch of skin he can find. A hand crawled up the back of Renji's head and yanked his hair tie out, sending scarlet locks down the sides of Renji's face. Ichigo inhaled the sent of his hair, sending shivers down his spine.

"God I love your smell," Ichigo whispered into Renji's ear.

"I-Ichigo….nnnggghh."

Ichigo's tongue brushed Renji's earlobe sending hot waves towards the Red head's groin. Renji's hips bucked upwards, brushing his hardened member against Ichigo's.

"R-Renjii….aahh."

The friction was driving Ichigo mad. He. Needed. More. Ichigo pulled away for a second time, hands fastened around the tie holding Renji's clothing together. He quickly undid it, aching to see Renji's tattooed chest. His hands explored the newly exposed flesh, eager to feel every last bit of it at the tips of his fingers. He leaned down, grasping a nipple between his lips, winning a moan from the Red head in return. Ichigo licked the nipple until it hardened while his hands moved down towards Renji's tie that held his pants (Hakama?).

Renji started to squirm under Ichigo's touch. _He's damn close to my cock. _Renji's back arched when he felt a hand slide into his pants. That hand grasped Renji's hardened member firmly. The Red head couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his lips.

"F-fuck Ichigo…"

Lips hummed against Renji's hardened nipple in response. Ichigo pulled Renji's pants down just enough for his cock to slip out into view. Renji's weeping member twitched when Ichigo brushed his palm teasingly over Renji's tip.

"Oh God…Ichigo, don't tease me."

Ichigo moved his mouth downwards, trailing his tongue over Renji's rock hard abs, now glistening with sweat. When Ichigo reached Renji's hard on, he blew on its tip - "Fuck!" – and quickly licked the precum that shot out.

Ichigo's mind was going insane. He couldn't believe the circumstances that he was in. He was now on top of his long time crush, ready to blow the other's mind into absolute bliss.

Renji was now sprawled all over the place. His arms were limp over the backsides of the seats on the bus. He chest was rapidly rising and descending, breath falling out of his mouth in pants. His legs were parted as much as would be allowed, due to the restricted space between bus seats. Renji was looking down at Ichigo as the orange head licked his ball sac.

"Holy s-shit! Nnngggg that feels so good."

Ichigo replaced his tongue with his hand, massaging the surprisingly hairless testicles, and moved his tongue upwards along the underside of Renji's cock. Renji's back arched at the feeling of Ichigo's tongue, another moan escaping his lips. "nnnggg…"

"I-ichigo p-please…"

"Please what?"

"Do it."

"I want to hear you say it."

"God I-Ichigo….nngggghh"

Ichigo wanted Renji to say it, he wanted to hear the other man want it, beg for it. Ichigo found that it turned him on so much when Renji struggled against the light touches he was torturing him with.

Not getting a response quick enough, Ichigo began to lift away from the Red head. Renji whimpered as cool air passed between their bodies.

"Ichigo, don't. Stop. Please, suck me", Renji whispered.

"What was that?"

"Blow me dammit!"

Ichigo took no time in hovering back over Renji's throbbing member. He quickly took in his entire length into his mouth.

"Oh f-fuck…nngghhhh…I-Ichigo-oo."

Ichigo hummed in response, sending vibrating waves through Renji's arousal. The orange head bobbed his head slowly, deep throating with every slow thrust. The slow paste was driving Renji insane. The Red head thrusted his hips forward trying to get a faster momentum, but Ichigo held down his hips after the first thrust. Ichigo took his sweet time to suck on his lovers cock. He wanted to enjoy the new taste. Ichigo's tongue rubbed the underside of Renji's member as he picked up the paste sending waves of pleasure down Renji's spine. "Oh yaaahhh, just like that."

Ichigo dove down; making sure the tip of the cock hit the backside of his throat. Then he rubbed the cock against the inside of his cheek, changing the angle of the thrusts. Renji could feel slight grazing of Ichigo's teeth against his arousal; just enough so send waves of pleasure in Renji's body.

"Ichigo, I…I'm getting close."

Ichigo adjusted his angle so that he could look up into Renji's lust filled eyes.

"Renji, I want you to come into my mouth. I want to taste you."

"Nnnggghhh, I-Ichigoo."

Ichigo dove back down a couple of more times before Renji came into his mouth. "I-ICHIGO!! FA—FUCK! Aaahhh." Renji's hips bucked upwards as he came. Ichigo allowed him to hit his arousal's head against the back of his mouth one last time as Ichigo milked him. Renji was panting hard, enjoying the after effects of his mind-blowing orgasm. Ichigo still had his mouth around his member, which continued to twitch. When Ichigo finally released him, Renji couldn't help but feel a loss. He wanted to keep that warmth that engulfed him.

Ichigo looked up at the sweat slicked Red head, locks of hair sticking to his face. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at how sexy Renji looked. _He's glowing._ The Orange head suddenly realized where he was. He had forgotten they were in a bus. A bus which had ended its route long ago, now parked at the bus garage.

"Renji, we better get out of here."

"Ya, OK. In a sec though."

"C'mon, we can continue this at my place."

Renji looked at Ichigo, a smile growing on his face. He realized that Ichigo was still sporting a heavy hard on. They quickly left the bus and shunpoed back to Ichigo's place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I hope you enjoyed this! I really like to stretch things out. I hope my writing wasn't too slow. I just don't like to rush through a smut scene. It's a shame when people do. Anyway, let me know what you think, and whether or not I should pursue the story in Ichigo's room.)


	2. Ichigo's Room

A/N: I'd like to take a moment to thank all my reviewers. You guys are great! You really made my day. Getting such encouraging reviews for my first ever fic gave me inspiration to write out this chapter as fast as I could.

Ichigo climbed through his unlocked window landing on his bed. Renji came in only seconds after Ichigo, stopping at the windowsill for a moment to stare at Ichigo. Not knowing what Renji was doing, Ichigo walked over to his desk and laid his zanpakuto down. Before Ichigo had time to fully turn around to face Renji, said shinigami had slammed him against a nearby wall and attacked Ichigo's mouth furiously. Ichigo gasped at the sudden contact his back made with the wall and the feeling of wet lips against his own.

"In a-a hurry…aren't we," Ichigo managed to say through kisses.

"You have no idea how long…I've been waiting…for this," was his reply.

Renji slipped his tongue between Ichigo's lips when it had parted from the continuous moaning and gasping issuing from his mouth. One of the red head's hands was grasping Ichigo's spiky orange hair and the other was supporting his weight against the wall next to Ichigo's face. Renji grasped the hair tightly ever so often just to hear the lustful gasp coming from Ichigo.

The hand was then parted from the orange hair, quickly moving to rest on Ichigo's hips. The other hand now had its forearm resting against the wall in order to get his body closer to Ichigo's. Wet lips parted from Ichigo's mouth and made a wet trail over to the neck. As Renji bit into the skin with his teeth, he bucked his hips forward, grinding his erection against Ichigo's.

"Aaahh…" Ichigo gasped.

Renji moaned at the feeling of the hardened member against his own. He wanted more of that friction.

Suddenly Ichigo's hands grasped Renji's hips and whirled Renji around, slamming the tattooed shinigami against the wall just as Renji had done to Ichigo.

"Ah-ah. My house, my rules," Ichigo said in a slightly comical tone.

Ichigo wanted to continue where he left off in the bus. He wanted to steer Renji into a blissful high. He wanted him to feel complete.

Ichigo attacked Renji's mouth with so much force and passion that Renji could feel bruises forming on his lips. Without further ado, one of Ichigo's hands left Renji's hip and snaked in between their bodies. The hand then grasped Renji's member through his hakama, received a loud gasp in return. Ichigo wanted Renji, he wanted him now.

Ichigo quickly tore off Renji's already loose haori, exposing his tattooed chest he had explored not 20 minutes ago on the bus. Ichigo's hands went from Renji's abs to his neck, swirling his fingers over the ink on his body in the process, wanting to touch every bit of hard flesh. Ichigo pulled away from his frantic kiss and slowly trailed his tongue over the tattoos on Renji's neck. He decided that he would take his time teasing Renji with licks and suckling, throwing away his previous idea of rushing through the moment. He thought it was more tasteful than to ravage Renji's body and be done with him in less than 5 minutes. Besides, Ichigo liked the idea of teasing Renji. It sent shivers down his spine whenever he heard the man moan.

"Nngghh…I-Ichigo….I want you so bad."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden declaration. If it were possible, he was even more turned on now. Ichigo rubbed his erection against Renji, again and again, loving the feeling it caused. Renji was bucking his hips in response, trying to get more friction against Ichigo.

Renji fumbled with Ichigo's tie around his waist, trying to move too fast. His hands were shaking with need as he tried to undo the lock that was keeping him away from skin on skin contact. Ichigo paused his kissing and brushed the red head's hands aside, removing the haori himself. He quickly moved back to nuzzled his face into Renji's dip between his neck and shoulder. Ichigo pressed his body against Renji, wanting Renji to feel the newly exposed flesh. Renji had already placed his hands on Ichigo's back, exploring every one of his muscles. Renji heard a slight moan when he lightly brushed his fingers over Ichigo's back. _He must be sensitive there_. Renji took mental note of that for future use.

As Renji continued his light brushes against Ichigo's skin, Ichigo darted his tongue into Renji's ear, receiving a loud gasp of surprise. He then suckled on the ear lobe and licked the skin behind his ear. "Nnggghhh" Renji was now panting so loudly that Ichigo was sure that he would try to pin Ichigo to the wall again and screw him right there. _One more tease and we'll move on_, thought Ichigo. With a grin on his face, Ichigo moaned into Renji's ear. Ichigo could feel Renji shake in response. He was near his limit with the teasing.

"I-Ichigo….pl-please…you're gonna d-drive me insane," Renji managed to get out through pants.

Ichigo pulled away from Renji's ear, the grin still plastered onto his face. Renji looked up at him, ignoring the grin on his face. All he saw were the lust filled eyes.

Ichigo's grin disappeared as slowly undid the sash around his waist, holding his gaze onto Renji's eyes. Renji was bracing himself against the wall, not moving, waiting for Ichigo. Ichigo's hakama pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of it and brushed it aside with his foot. Renji broke his eye-lock with Ichigo. His eyes couldn't help it: they went down to Ichigo's midsection instinctively. His eyes widened as he saw how big Ichigo was. The twitching member was long and hard. A little precum shot out and Renji automatically shot his hand forward and gently caressed the erection, his thumb rubbing on the head to spread the precum and the slit. "Aaahh…Renji…" Ichigo's hips bucked, but his eyes always remained on Renji's face. It was damn sexy how Ichigo always kept his eyes on Renji.

Ichigo then moved his hands to Renji's tie and undid it in a painstakingly slow motion, as he did with his own tie. Renji gaze shot upwards, looking deep into the orange head's eyes. Their intense stare was powerful. As their eyes locked, Ichigo undid the knot and let the hakama fall to the ground. Renji kicked it aside as Ichigo had done, never letting go of his hold on Ichigo's erection.

Their chest were rising and falling fast as if out of breath, despite their slow movements. They were so eager to feel each other that they got lost in the moment. Ichigo seemed to have snapped out of it. He quickly closed the gap between their bodies, pressing and touching every bit of skin he could. Renji released Ichigo as they began a kissing frenzy once again. A battle of tongues ensued, trying to explore every bit of their hot cavern.

Ichigo placed two of his fingers between their mouths, coating them with saliva without breaking the kiss. Ichigo then lifted Renji's left leg and placed it at the bend of his right arm. The two saliva coated fingers made their way to Renji's tight hole, encircling the muscle before plunging one finger inside slowly. Renji shivered at the feeling, a noise that sounded like an intake of breath was heard from Renji's mouth. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss to tease Renji's earlobe once again. He flicked his tongue at the lobe while his finger moved around inside Renji. Renji bucked his hips, pressing his weeping member against Ichigo's. "Aaaahh…yeaahh."

The second finger joined the first, scissoring them in order to stretch Renji enough. Ichigo moved his fingers around at different angles, trying to find his sweet spot.

"FUCK I-Ichigo!" Renji's eyes and mouth were wide open. The over powering feeling of his prostate being brushed, his earlobe being suckled and his erection being rubbed was too much for Renji. "I-Ichi-go…I need you…NOW!"

Ichigo slipped his fingers out, letting Renji's leg fall back down. He bent over to his side, rummaging the top drawer of his desk for a bottle of lube. Ichigo took one of Renji's hands and poured the lube onto its palm. He then steered the hand to his erection, demanding Renji to lubricate Ichigo's member. Renji quickly coated it with delicate touches, getting a soft moan from Ichigo. As soon as Renji had finished, Ichigo lifted both Renji's legs and positioned himself at the entrance. Renji's arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders trying to balance himself as Ichigo slowly thrust forward, rapping himself in Renji's tight heat.

"Holy-shit," Renji cried out, his head falling backwards, leaning on the wall. His eyes and mouth were wide open, the feeling too overpowering due to the unusual angle of the thrust.

Ichigo went all the way in, his balls touching Renji's butt cheeks. After a moment, Ichigo began his slow thrusts, letting Renji get used to the feeling. They were now panting hard: Ichigo because he had to support Renji's weight and resist the urge to ram him into the wall with wild thrusts - Renji because of the feeling of Ichigo's large cock slowly moving in his ass and the sensation of Ichigo's lower abs brushing up against the underside of Renji's member everytime he thrusts forward.

"Ichi-go…faster. Go…faster."

Ichigo instantly moved his hips faster. His thrusts became wild as he pounded into the red head deep and hard. "Ngghhh…"

"God Renji…you feel so damn good."

Renji grabbed onto Ichigo's head and kissed him furiously. Ichigo shot his tongue into Renji's mouth as shoved his cock deeper inside him. "Aaaaahh…" Renji was almost screaming now with every pant. _Damn, _Ichigo thought, _he really is vocal. _

Ichigo moved slightly, repositioning himself to get a different angle. He continue to shift around, determined to find Renji's prostate again, wanting to hear the red head scream louder then he was.

"ICHIGO!!!! AAHHHH…F-UCK! Ichigo thrust faster and harder into that spot over and over again, hitting the bunch of nerves every time.

"I-Ichigo….I'm gonna…" That's all Renji was able to blurt out, the feeling was so strong that he lost his ability of coherent speech.

Ichigo rammed into Renji a few more times before he heard music to his hears. "ICHIGO!!" Milk white seed shot up between their bodies "FUCK RENJI, YES!" Renji's pulsing member was squeezed between their bodies as Ichigo plunged one last time into Renji's tight cavern, hot cum shooting out hard. "NNGHHH-AAAHHH…"

Ichigo's arms and legs gave out immediately after the orgasm and he fell to the ground, sending Renji on top of him. Renji moved himself to Ichigo's side, still panting from the amazing orgasm. They both lied there on Ichigo's floor, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened. Ichigo's eyes began to slowly close.

Ichigo heard rustling on his side, but chose not to open his eyes to see what Renji was doing, too tired to do so. Renji had gotten up and put his arms under Ichigo's body, lifting him up. He carried the tired shinigami to the bed and laid him there. Renji climbed into the bed with Ichigo and spooned him. They both fell asleep, tired from their eventful night.

A/N: And there you have it. Sex up against the wall. Oh yeah baby. Hope you enjoyed! And be sure to look for the alternate chapter 2 of this story. I'll be posting it as a separate story.


End file.
